fandomofprecureseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Attacks: Cure Selkie
This page lists all attacks of Cure Selkie, from Yay! Little Princess Pretty Cure. Selkie Splash is Cure Selkie's signature finisher. To perform it, she requires her Princess Perfume and the Selkie Dress Up Key. Description Cure Selkie inserts her Dress Up Key into the Princess Perfume, turns it and the perfume fills with blue liquid. In a blue ocean background, Selkie proceeds to spray herself, gaining a blue mermaid-shaped aura and many water droplets form around her. She moves them with waves of her hand, they become a large sphere of water and she launches it at her enemy. It consumes them and explodes into bubbles, and afterward Selkie curtsy and says "good day". Incantation Japanese Cure Selkie: '水、おいで！ '''Cure Selkie: 'プリキュアセルキースプラッシュ！ 'Cure Selkie: 'ごきげんよう！ Romanization '''Cure Selkie: ''Mizu, oide!'' Cure Selkie: ''Purikyua Serukī Supurasshu!'' Cure Selkie: ''Gokigen'yo!'' English Cure Selkie: '''Come, Water! '''Cure Selkie: '''Pretty Cure Selkie Splash! '''Cure Selkie: Good day! Icy Splash is Cure Selkie's first sub-attack. To perform it, she requires the Ice Dress Up Key and the Crystal Selkie Trumpet. Description Cure Selkie inserts the Ice Dress Up Key into the Crystal Selkie Trumpet before playing a tune, which causes a snowy pale blue aura to surround her. She points the trumpet forward, saying the attack name and many large snowflakes fly at the opponent. The snowflakes can be used as transportation or as a shield. Incantation Japanese Cure Selkie: '''落ちて、氷 '''Cure Selkie: プリキュアアイシースプラッシュ! Romanization Cure Selkie: Ochite, Kōri Cure Selkie: ''Purikyua Aishī Supurasshu!'' English Cure Selkie: 'Fall down, Ice '''Cure Selkie: '''Pretty Cure Icy Splash! Bubble Splash is Cure Selkie's second sub-attack. To perform it, she requires the Bubble Dress Up Key and the Crystal Selkie Trumpet. Description Cure Selkie inserts the Bubble Dress Up Key into the Crystal Selkie Trumpet, before playing a turn which surrounds herself and the opponent in a fluffy of bubbles. She says the attack's name, waves her hands and the trumpet around, sending the bubbles at her opponent. At times, Selkie can command them to all pop, followed by a large explosion. Incantation Japanese Cure Selkie: '''ポップ、泡！ '''Cure Selkie: プリキュアバブルスプラッシュ！ Romanization Cure Selkie: ''Poppu, awa!'' Cure Selkie: Purikyua Baburu Supurasshu! English Cure Selkie: Pop, Bubbles! Cure Selkie: Pretty Cure Bubble Splash! Coral Tidal Wave is Cure Selkie's attack, which can only be used with her Premium Sango Dress Up Key and the Music Princess Palace. Description Cure Selkie inserts her Premium Sango Dress Up Key into the center hole of the Music Princess Palace and a blue light blinks on the balcony. She turns the dial once and the light shines. Incantation Japanese Cure Selkie: 'サンゴ！ '''Cure Selkie: '出現、サンゴ！ 'Cure Selkie: 'プリキュアコーラルタイムウェブ！ Romanization '''Cure Selkie: ''Sango!'' Cure Selkie: ''Shutsugen, Sango!'' Cure Selkie: ''Purikyua Kōraru Taidaruu~ēbu!'' English Cure Selkie: '''Coral! '''Cure Selkie: '''Appear, Coral! '''Cure Coral: Pretty Cure Coral Tidal Wave! Clear Mermaid Tsunami Deep Dolphin Spiral is a movie-only attack used by Cure Selkie. To perform it, she requires her Dolphin Dress Up Key and the Music Princess Palace. Incantation Category:Attacks Category:Yay! Little Princess Pretty Cure Category:Haruna Artist